


关于诅咒一支玫瑰的步骤

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 狗血！慎入！虐！有囚禁play，婚内强x，被迫发生的x关系，尽力避免却避无可避的人物ooc，非主要人物（纽特他哥）死亡（并不会具体描写），ABO怀孕，介意慎入！背景：gg端了英国魔法部，当着ad的面灭了忒修斯，然后又把ad带走，却发现ad不再接受自己了，于是俩人一边开车一边互相折磨。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

当格林德沃抵着阿不思的胯骨射进他的生殖腔里的时候，阿不思依然偏着头，紧闭着眼睛，没有一丝一毫的反应。格林德沃所有的动作，能够换回的不过是阿不思在高潮时几次沉重却无声的喘息和微微颤动的睫毛，任何一个被施了咒的麻瓜玩偶，都能做出比他生动许多的表情和动作。

面对这样的阿不思，格林德沃当然没办法高兴，他瞥了一眼阿不思带着情潮绯红，却毫无表情，疏远异常的脸庞，一边把眉毛皱得更加深重，一边把自己从阿不思身体里抽出来。格林德沃在念清洁咒的间隙夹杂了几句低声咒骂，阿不思没有听清，也毫不在意，他依然闭着眼睛，转动着酸软又僵硬的身体，背对着格林德沃，等待着他即将开始的自说自话，以及那之后的离开。

“三个月了，阿不思，你就打算这样半死不活的过完余生？”格林德沃果然开口了，他的声音并不高，衣料摩擦的悉索声依然能够听的见，“你已经尽我所能给你你想要的了，是不是？你不愿住在德国的庄园里，不愿见到我的追随者，没问题，我修好了你在戈德里克山谷的房子，可你甚至连门也不愿意进，”格林德沃停顿了一下，这让金属环扣碰撞的声音显得有些尖锐，“好吧，那个算我考虑不周，关于你妹妹，所以我什么也没说就买了这栋房子，位于英国伦敦，让你可以吹着大不列颠湿冷又让人厌烦的风，可你还是不满意，”格林德沃的语气变得急促，嗓音也拔高些，已经完全盖过了他正在穿衣服的声音，“然后你又开始不吃东西，哈，真是想不到你比十八岁那会儿更加挑食，要不是我找来了两个霍格沃茨的家养小精灵，我敢说你到现在也吃不下什么，再然后呢，你还是这副鬼样子，就好像有人给你的脑子施了禁锢咒一样。”

格林德沃把挂坠瓶系到身上，他已经穿好了衣服，抬眼看到阿不思背对着自己，微微蜷缩，并且依然一动不动的身体，只觉得一把新的木柴猛然的被加到了心中的焰堆上。格林德沃觉得他再也无法忍受了，他在心里疯狂的咒骂着，咒骂着阿不思，咒骂着梅林，甚至咒骂着他自己，他觉得如果今天再不解开阿不思脑子里的禁锢咒，他一定会就此疯掉。

闭着眼睛的阿不思并不知道格林德沃已经集聚了一阵狂怒的风暴，他在等待格林德沃和平时一样的摔门而去，却猝不及防的被格林德沃揪着头发从床垫上拎起来，再重重的摔向紧贴着床头的墙壁。毫无防备的阿不思理所当然的磕到了头，他下意识的捂住被撞到的位置，并没有出血，但严重的眩晕甚至让他感到恶心。

格林德沃这用力的一摔显然把阿不思的冰冷摔出了裂痕。眩晕的感觉稍有缓解，阿不思的眼睛终于肯看向格林德沃，尽管那并不是什么积极的眼神。阿不思愤怒的看向格林德沃，而他也从格林德沃的眼神中看到同样的愤怒，不仅是愤怒，还有疯狂，失望，懊恼和求而不得，像是故事集里描述的，那些因为被抛弃，被背叛而最终疯魔的巫师一样。

“别白费力气了，格林德沃，我就是死了也不会给你你想要的。”阿不思的声音又低又缓，他把愤怒敛进内心，铸成一只萃了冰的箭，直击格林德沃的内心。

“我知道你需要时间适应，但是三个月了，你却还是这副样子！你应该站在我的身边，为更伟大的利益出谋划策，而不是要死不死的窝在这个屋子里，时时刻刻的怨怼着现在生活。”格林德沃怒吼着，阿不思听起来慷慨就义的话只能让他更加生气。

“你怎么还能说的出这样的话？”阿不思同样无法再收住内心的焰火，他红着眼睛，同样吼向格林德沃，“你当着我的面杀了我的学生，俘虏了英国魔法部，用钻心咒折磨家养小精灵，把我当作性奴一样关在这个充满你恶心味道的监狱里，你就是一个彻头彻尾的魔鬼，格林德沃，每一次被你触碰，我都觉得恶心的要吐了，你竟然还想让我站在你的身边？你的脑子被阴尸吃了吗？”

“所以，你把这里称作监狱是吧，”格林德沃怒极反倒平静了，他向后退了几步，抱着胳膊靠在尾端的床柱上，“我努力的想让你住的舒服，所有的家具都是最好的，还怕你不适应，你在霍格沃茨常用的东西，书，还有些别的什么杂物，我全部都给你搬来了，就是想让你觉得这儿起码有一点家的感觉。”

“家？”阿不思的声音极尽嘲讽，“霍格沃茨才是我家，而这里，是全世界最令人绝望的监狱，我宁愿在纽蒙迦德呆到世界末日，也不愿住在这里一天。”

“霍格沃茨……”格林德沃的声音变得很轻，他微微仰起头，缓慢的闭上眼睛，像是被困在幻境中许久的人终于见到了现实一般，恍然又失落，“我明白了，阿不思，我明白了。”

格林德沃第一次不是带着可以灼伤人的怒气离开，这显然不是一个好兆头。阿不思为此担心了几天，格林德沃总是花样繁出，阿不思实在不知道自己还能抵挡多久。一周之后格林德沃才再次出现，却没有和之前一样开始他游说阿不思的废话，也没有更进一步的，脱掉他的衣服。他只是递给阿不思一个纸袋，然后发出简洁明了的命令，“穿上。”

阿不思打开纸袋看了一眼，里面是一套深蓝色的西装和一件白色的衬衫。阿不思轻微的皱这眉，这显然是格林德沃的阴谋，“我不想出门。”阿不思拒绝着，把袋子扔到一边。

格林德沃没有说话，他向前走了几步，熟练的伸手解开阿不思睡衣的带子，“你自己穿，或者我给你穿。”

阿不思瞪了格林德沃一眼，弯腰捡起了纸袋。很明显，他没有拒绝的权利，无论如何，无论哪里，格林德沃一定是会带他去到那个地方的，而在那之前，实在没必要为了毫无结果的抗争而消耗精力。

“我喜欢你穿这样的衣服。”格林德沃看着穿戴整齐的阿不思，露出一个满意而赞扬的笑容。他从衣兜里掏出接骨木魔杖，在空中划了一个夸张的半圆，撤掉幻影移形的限制，然后以邀舞的姿势向阿不思伸出手，“我们走吧。”

他们显形在霍格沃茨廊桥和木门中间那一小片空地上，这已经包含在了防护咒的范围之内了。很明显，格林德沃带阿不思来这，绝非一时兴起。

显形的地点显然不在阿不思的预料之内，格林德沃一向是不喜欢他的“过去”的，甚至于圣徒们偶然间一个不经意的提及，也会让他突然沉默或是生气。更何况亲眼见证了格林德沃在魔法部的所作所为之后，阿不思实在不敢想象他会对着霍格沃茨的学生们做出什么，他这个人，真的已经毫无恻隐之心了。

“你想干什么？”阿不思皱眉看向格林德沃，语气充满防备。

“别紧张，阿尔，霍格沃茨还是以前的霍格沃茨，”格林德沃的表情于阿不思截然相反，他的笑容间潜藏着期待与兴奋，像是突然被通知停课的学生，“除了校董里加了几个圣徒，其他都没变，校长，教师还有学生，一切如常，这可都是看在你的份上，要知道，德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿可不是这种章程。”

厚重木门被推开的声音紧跟着格林德沃话语的尾音响起，阿不思顺着声音看过去，出来的人是迪佩特校长。

“格林德沃先生，”迪佩特的声音有点哑，他的语气平和，既不惧怕也不谄媚，“还有邓布利多教授，”迪佩特转头向阿不思打招呼，这让阿不思看清了他的憔悴，想必魔法部一定给他施压不少，“部长已经跟我说过好多次了，都准备好了，这边请吧。”

格林德沃直到他们走到黑魔法防御术的教室门口才终于向阿不思解释了他的安排，“我知道你这几个月都不太高兴，突然离开了你一向都很关心的学生嘛，可以理解，而且我知道你也不是那种能够一直呆在家里的omega，所以我们来这了，六年级的黑魔法防御术，你之前一直教他们的。”

阿不思的心沉了沉，他不相信格林德沃放他出来，真的是为了让他上一节课。他人的欢愉从来都不是格林德沃需要考量的东西，哪怕是阿不思，也从不觉得自己会有什么不同。阿不思已经大概猜到了格林德沃的真实目的，他在预料格林德沃撕下面具的时刻，也在思考如何损止。但这一切被从教室里冲出来的麦格打断。

“你还好么，阿不思？”麦格当着格林德沃的面把阿不思拉到一边，她的脸上写满了关切，语气也十分急促，“《预言家日报》登了你们的婚姻证明，也说了些你们从前的事，好像这样就能掩盖魔法部的懦弱了……我知道他们都在胡扯，阿不思，我们今天就可以帮你摆脱这个恶魔。”

阿不思没办法控制自己的眼睛在如此真诚的话语间逐渐湿润起来，他低下头，用手背蹭了蹭眼角，抬头的时候尽力勾出一个笑容，“谢谢你，米勒娃，真的谢谢，但是事情有点复杂……我还好，真的。”阿不思当然不能接受这份好意，也许霍格沃茨的教师联合起来的确可以抵挡格林德沃一阵子，但那免不了会有流血和死亡。

麦格似乎对阿不思的回答早有预料，她低声叹了口气，动作隐秘的从口袋里掏出一个极小的瓶子，“当你做好了打算，这个东西也许会帮你。”

阿不思看着麦格把那个小瓶子放进了西装内侧的口袋里，那是一小瓶福灵剂。

那是一堂很棒的黑魔法防御术，小狮子们显然和他们的新任院长一样，对《预言家日报》上的鬼话只字不信，他们在阿不思踏进教室的瞬间就送上了热烈的掌声和呼喊。阿不思最初还担心着格林德沃的阴谋，但很快就被格兰芬多的热情转移了注意力，这些孩子们有几个极具天赋，在第二堂关于守护神咒的练习中就化出了实体，当然不可否认，他们绝对私下练习了不少。

阿不思的确在课堂上感受到了快乐，那种温暖而充满活力的感觉已经好久没有涌进他的内心了。但这些在从前稀松平常的事，现在却像是一场美梦，随着解除了幻身咒的格林德沃从教室的尾端一步步逼近而逐渐破碎。

“你为什么就不能承认你的内心呢，亲爱的，”格林德沃搂着阿不思的腰，在空无一人的教室里亲吻阿不思的嘴唇，伸手把一个小时以前他亲手插到阿不思口袋里的那根撒了石英的魔杖抽走，“你的守护神还是金雕呢。”

阿不思闭着眼睛，表情厌恶的推开格林德沃，“你大费周章的安排，就是为了看我的守护神？”阿不思轻笑一声，“你真的那么怕我吗，格林德沃，甚至不敢在只有我们两个人的时候把魔杖还给我，非得弄一屋子的人质才行？”

阿不思冰冷的态度和轻蔑的语气轻易的浇灭了格林德沃的好心情，他的声音变得阴郁而充满报复，“守护神只是额外收获，我真正想做的是解开你脑子里的禁锢咒，毕竟在这里，我觉得你会放得开一些。”格林德沃抬手解开了阿不思马甲上的扣子，他凑近阿不思的耳边，轻声低语，“尽管我也不想这么说，但学生们在等着呢。”

阿不思看着一面逐渐显形的镜子在距离他并不远的半空悬浮着，镜子里并不是他和格林德沃，而是魔药课的教室，阿不思辨认出，有好几个学生是刚刚从这个教室里离开的。

“双面窥镜，另外一面被施了隐形咒和混淆咒，挂到了魔药课的教室里，”格林德沃犹如恶魔低语般的声音再次响起，“如果你不想这节魔药课变成性爱教育课，就好好表现。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2.

阿不思眼神冷漠的看着格林德沃，但他很快转开了眼睛，甚至扯出了一个微笑。格林德沃看着阿不思的眼睛在教室里飘荡了半圈，等他转回来时，那里已经蕴着一层浅浅的水光了。

“这才是你，格林德沃，这样才对。”阿不思的声音平静释然又冰冷，像是终于听到宣判的重刑犯。

阿不思的反应并没有让格林德沃高兴起来，他的确期待阿不思能够对自己有所回应，但绝对不是这样的回应。阿不思回应中的落寞和无奈，要比他抵抗中的漠然与冰冷更能击中格林德沃的内心，这一刻，他才真正开始思考，也许他是真的已经失去了他记忆中那个如同夏季一般的少年，就好像那个夏季本身一般。格林德沃抚上阿不思的脸颊，轻柔的，像是触碰一件价值连城却横生裂纹的珍宝。但阿不思却拨开了格林德沃的手，然后没有停留的屈膝跪了下来，跪在了格林德沃的双腿间。

格林德沃的思考并没有持续很久，当他感觉到自己的性器官被阿不思温暖湿润的口腔包裹住时，他又能思考些什么呢。这并不是阿不思第一次为格林德沃口交，那年夏天他也这么犒赏过他的alpha，在格林德沃不知道第多少次从他的姑婆家里给阿不思带来了他最喜欢的柠檬雪宝。格林德沃依然还记得那个时候，那是一个令人昏昏欲睡的午后，阿不思的技术很不好，也不敢吞下去太多，他只是试探性的舔着，把嘴唇上的奶油蹭到alpha的阴茎上，一双蓝眼睛带着笑意向上看着格林德沃，像一个沉迷淫欲的堕落天使。

格林德沃的喉结滚动了一下，随即发出一声满足的谓叹。阿不思用一个深喉把格林德沃从回忆里拉出来，让他真正的无法再进行思考。格林德沃的一只手压在阿不思的肩膀上，另一只手扶着他的后颈，力度并不大的把阿不思带向自己的方向。但实际上格林德沃并不用这么做，阿不思已经把他吞的很深了，可以说是非常深，格林德沃的尺寸很可观，但阿不思的嘴唇几乎可以碰到他下方的囊袋。

性器摩擦着喉咙，搅弄着唾液发出响亮又淫靡的水声。阿不思不再是当年胆怯的少年，他的技巧和他的年龄一样得到了增长，他会富于技巧的用喉咙碾压格林德沃的性器官，然后再稍微吐出去一点儿，用舌头卷缩着吸允。格林德沃阴茎的头部在阿不思左边的脸颊上戳出一个凸起，这让他脸上的那颗痣看起来更加明显，当然，也更加的令人血脉喷张。

也并不是所有的部分都要比当年更进一步，阿不思的蓝眼睛不再满含情意的看向他的alpha，他闭着眼睛，睫毛微颤，毫无感情，看起来像是那些公事公办的娼妓。但格林德沃并没有注意到这一点，他没有察觉到他们之间那层无形的纱幔，但这也没什么奇怪的，格林德沃沉醉于主动的阿不思，这不仅仅是简单的回应，这是性爱上的主动，单凭这一点，就足够格林德沃忽略其他任何不妥了。

格林德沃在舒爽间感觉到了疼痛，他反应过来那是阿不思的牙齿磕到了他的性器。几乎是一瞬间的，格林德沃察觉出了不对，如今的阿不思可不会犯这样初级的错误，而下一个瞬间，格林德沃抵着阿不思的肩膀，把他狠狠的推开了。

被推开的阿不思伏在地上咳了几声，然后他坐直上半身，用手背抹掉嘴角的液体，轻蔑又略带残忍的笑着说道，“你察觉到了。”

格林德沃被阿不思的这句话彻底点燃，他上前一步用力的扼住阿不思临近下颚骨处的脖子，“你真的敢这么干，咬掉自己alpha的性器官？”格林德沃的眼睛因为愤怒和不可置信而充满血丝，这让他的异色双瞳看起来有点儿可怕。

但阿不思显然并不惧于这样的威慑，他在格林德沃收紧的指缝间依然能扯出笑容，“迫不及待想看一个没有第二性征的人怎么统治欧洲了，那些迷醉在你信息素里的圣徒恐怕是第一波叛变的吧。”

格林德沃的反应出乎了阿不思的预料，他没有变得更加暴怒，也没有说出更加具有威胁性的话，他甚至放开了扼在阿不思脖子上的手。格林德沃直起身，看着跪坐在地上的阿不思，笑了起来。

“这样才对，”格林德沃心里想着，愤怒转变成异样的兴奋，“这样才是阿不思。”

格林德沃毫无预兆的突然发力，把阿不思按在黑魔法防御术教室冰冷阴凉的地板上，撕开他的衣服，毫不怜惜，凶狠异常的顶进他的身体。格林德沃为他的行为找到了堂而皇之的理由，并且毫不停歇的付诸实现。

阿不思为格林德沃的动作而惊叫出声，这是他三个月以来第一次在性爱中发出声音，这声音化作一汪热油，浇在了格林德沃燃烧着的异样的兴奋中。格林德沃以残酷的方式试图把火焰引燃至阿不思的身上，他的动作又急又狠，每一次都整根的拔出，再完全的挺入，又稳又准的顶到生殖腔入口的软肉上。Omega的生殖腔不会在非发情期自行打开，但肉体本身有它自己的记忆，一般的omega会在其标记alpha的信息素侵染下打开生殖腔，哪怕并不在发情期内。但阿不思显然不属于这种omega，他既不一般，也不普通，他的残忍里带着自虐的因子，他用心里的情爱与欲望惩罚着自己，多年来沉淀在血管和细胞里的魔药残渣，早已让他的身体机能紊乱而失调，他的身体失了忆，不再记得他的alpha。

格林德沃的性器执着的折磨着阿不思生殖腔的入口，感受着那里因为他的入侵而颤抖，收缩，痉挛。其实他并不一定要用这种野蛮的方式，一个简单的无杖魔咒，就像他之前一直做的那样，阿不思的生殖腔就会被打开，既不痛苦，也更容易，甚至比打开一扇上锁的门还要简单。但格林德沃选择另外一种方式，更为原始，更为直接，更为粗暴。这间用于黑魔法防御术的教室一定是被下了咒，任何沾染过黑魔法的生物，都会在这里撕去伪装，露出残暴的本真。

阿不思本能的抵抗着，身体被入侵的疼痛让他想要逃离，但他又能去哪里呢，当被关在笼中的金丝雀露出渴望振翅的姿态，只会被主人更紧的扼住翅膀而已。就好像现在这样，格林德沃扼着阿不思的胳膊，把他按在地上，以后入的姿态驯服着他不听话的omega。

阿不思的脸颊贴到了地板上，贴到了地板上纹绘的古代魔文法阵上，他还记得自己是怎样向学生们讲解这个法阵的，那些孩子们又是怎样好奇又仔细的观察的。阿不思闭紧了眼睛，他没办法在这样的状况下回想起他的学生，回想他们天真又干净的眼睛。

而格林德沃好像用了摄神取念一般准确而迅速的看透了阿不思的想法，他捏着阿不思的下颚骨迫使他抬起头，“看着镜子，教授，你或者你的学生们，总要有人使用这面镜子。”

阿不思眨掉眼眶里的泪水，这让他的视线变得清晰起来，镜子里的坩埚升腾着水雾，忙碌的学生们还在不停的往里面加入材料。阿不思看着学生们的动作，他们都是那么年轻又美好，他们鲜活的生命绝不该被当作廉价的威胁而被草菅人命之人捏在手里，更不该在事不关己的陈年纠缠间无辜断送。

格林德沃和镜子里冒着火花的坩埚几乎同时爆发，阿不思感觉到生殖腔被填满的酸涩和饱胀，他抬手擦掉自己脸上的泪水，被前所未有的无力与疲惫包裹。格林德沃以抢夺走阿不思所有在意的事物这种方式来期待他的归顺，一无所有的阿不思依然不肯投降于他的敌人，他手无寸铁，不知如何抵抗。

他们当然来了第二次，在连接教室与办公室那一节并不长的石质楼梯上。格林德沃不再强迫阿不思看着镜子，因为双手握着楼梯扶手的阿不思会主动的向后挺身，把自己撞向他的阴茎。阿不思的动作并不快，却很到位。他会在撞向格林德沃的时候放松，让后者的性器可以顺畅的进入，也会在向前的时候收缩着穴肉，吸允着挽留。

格林德沃因为阿不思的主动而受到鼓舞，欢欣的情绪增大了他的情欲，格林德沃拉着阿不思的胳膊让他转过身来面对自己，然后亲吻他红润的嘴唇，他圆润的下巴，最后用舌尖轻轻的扫过那道浅浅的沟壑。格林德沃把阿不思抱了起来，他的双手绕过阿不思的膝弯揉捏着拖住他的臀部，把他的背部抵在石质扶手上，然后大幅度的操着他。

重力让格林德沃进入的很深，一直抵到阿不思生殖腔的极限处。背部的皮肤被石头粗粝的质地摩擦出痛感，但阿不思已经无法准确的感知疼痛了，疼痛一向都是情欲的增味剂，只会让快感来的更为强烈。阿不思不再抵抗身体的欢愉，他的仰着脖子喘息，而格林德沃则趁机咬上阿不思的喉结，逼出他低沉的叫喊，在肉体拍击的声浪里增添更为迷乱的因素。

格林德沃是独裁者，是政治家，他制定计划，再执行计划，最终达成目的。霍格沃茨之行似乎真的解除了阿不思脑子里的禁锢咒，他不再冷冰冰的像一个木偶娃娃，他会在性爱中迎合格林德沃，让性爱真的看起来像是性爱，而不是单方面的强迫，他甚至会顺服的在结束之后喝下那杯深紫色的，用于治疗他几乎被抑制剂摧残殆尽的性腺的魔药。

格林德沃并不是急于求成的莽夫，尽管阿不思的思想依然不曾归顺于他，但至少他的身体已经做出改变，他们还有许多时间，并不急于一时。这样的想法让他们达成了一种充满危险的平衡，像是因为陷入僵局而被搁置的棋局。

阿不思不是圣母，可以为了别人而献出自己的生命，但他也不是屠夫，可以眼睁睁看着学生们的性命被格林德沃拿捏在手中。于是他在性爱中做出回应，把身体献祭给恶魔，在残酷的棋局中拼杀出一道防护。

阿不思的防护并不坚实，它千疮百孔，终于在半年后的一个清晨显现出摇摇欲坠的倒塌趋势。那是一个阴沉沉的早上，没有下雨，却压抑的厉害。从睡梦中转醒的阿不思先是觉得很热，进而感觉到小腹处的酸胀感和下身的湿润感，这些都是发情期的前兆。阿不思翻了个身把脸埋进枕头，却又很快的从床上坐起来，在空无一人的房间里咒骂出声。他明白等待他的是什么，完全的服从，把自己的思想也捧给恶魔，成为一个真正的圣徒，又或者守着自己最后的底线，在这张床上过完下半生大部分的时间，为格林德沃生下一个又一个继承人，填补他自己的空缺，以及格林德沃空虚的王座。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

3

格林德沃回来的时候已经过了晚饭时间有一会儿了。阿不思在书房里写着什么，薄厚不一的文献，羊皮纸，羽毛笔和墨水铺了一桌子。格林德沃并没有因为阿不思对他置之不理而产生一丁点的不悦，他像是已经习惯了一样，用无杖魔法指挥大衣自行挂到衣柜里，一边扯着领带，一边凑近阿不思。

“《如何甄别高级变形术与复方汤剂》，”格林德沃在阿不思的脸颊上落下一个轻描淡写的吻，他瞄了一眼阿不思正在写的东西，然后极为自然的拿起阿不思的茶杯，把里面已经凉了的半杯红茶喝干，“要我说，亲爱的，你这个论文要是早两年写就好了，至少美国魔法国会那些蠢材就不会坚信我是用了复方汤剂，从而一直逼问我那个早就入土的人的去向了。”

阿不思依然没有搭理格林德沃，笔尖在羊皮纸上划出的细微声响也没有一丝的停顿，但格林德沃依然没有生气，他坐到桌子对面的高背椅里，语气温和的开口，“我给你带了杏仁酥，草莓拿破仑和布朗尼，你想吃哪个？”

阿不思终于放下了他的羽毛笔，看起来像是认真的思考了片刻，“都想要。”

格林德沃露出一个看起来可以被称之为温柔又或者是宠溺的笑容，“医生说你不能总吃甜食，但你知道我总没办法拒绝你。”

被切好的点心装在精致的瓷盘里从门外飘进来，稳稳的落在桌子上。阿不思向后靠在椅背上，叉起布朗尼的一角，巧克力的略带苦涩的甜美瞬间愉悦了他的舌尖。

“我给你带了另外一件礼物。”格林德沃看着阿不思吃掉一块布朗尼和半块草莓拿破仑之后才慢悠悠的开口。一个打着丝带的黑色盒子飞到阿不思眼前。

阿不思显然对格林德沃的礼物并不感兴趣，他拿起悬浮在半空的盒子，转手就放在了一边。

“你不打开看看吗？”格林德沃并没有打算就此放弃，他的追问让阿不思抬起眼睛看向他，几秒钟之后阿不思重新把盒子拿了回来。

阿不思一直知道格林德沃是个什么样的人，更何况如今他们已经在一个房子里住了一年多。刚才的疑问是一个命令，尽管阿不思怀孕之后格林德沃的确宽容了许多，但对于他所认定的事，依然没有什么回旋的余地。

盒子里是一件礼服长袍，黑色的哑光绒料，袖口和衣摆用半隐形的银线绣了简单的玫瑰纹，只有在某些特定的角度才能看见。

“我觉得我用不上这样的衣服，毕竟我很少出门。”阿不思把衣服扔回盒子里，语气有些紧绷，他当然知道这样的衣服该穿在什么场合。

“你知道这是件礼服，阿尔，”格林德沃轻轻叹了口气，装作一副迫不得已的样子，“欧洲各个圣徒魔法分部在知道我即将有一位继承人之后都迫不及待的送来了祝福和礼物，作为起码的礼貌，我总得对他们表达一下感谢吧，而作为被祝福的对象，我们的女儿最好也要在场，你说是不是？”

阿不思看着格林德沃的眼睛，看着他的表情，看着他的笑容，他周身散发出来的志得意满和不容置疑让阿不思觉得自己的心脏被狠狠的攥紧了。他是格林德沃的囚徒，和那些被他关在纽蒙迦德的人并没有不同，失去了自由，予取予求。但准确来说也还是有那么一点点不同，格林德沃给阿不思的不是死刑，而是选择。这只是他们的第一个孩子，那种脆弱的平衡依然存在，却越发的岌岌可危。阿不思知道格林德沃的解释全都是鬼扯，真正的原因是他已经失去了耐心，催促着他改变选择，并且把他现在这条路的崎岖与艰难提前指给他看。

当格林德沃和阿不思从夜骐拉的车上下来的时候，他们已经晚了有一会儿了，这显然和格林德沃当初所说的“礼貌”大相径庭。而当他们进入那扇沉重的双开木门的时候，原本有些嘈杂的礼堂立刻就安静了下来。穿着华丽的巫师们，礼貌而又小心翼翼的让出他们必经的道路，又在格林德沃经过的时候，稍稍低头，略微举杯，轻声向格林德沃打招呼。而格林德沃也像一位真正礼贤下士的君王一般，微笑着向他们点头，尽管在场的人都知道，他根本不在乎他们。

阿不思知道今天到场的并不是圣徒中的高层，而是各国魔法分部的代表，大部分是部长本人。阿不思并不是认识太多人，但他总还是能认出几个的，法国的部长是位年纪不轻的男性alpha，而德国的部长看起来要比照片年轻一点儿，当然，还有特拉弗斯。但不管阿不思认不认识这些人，他们的表情大多是一样的，紧张又小心，看起来时刻准备卑躬屈膝，简直比家养小精灵还要如履薄冰。

“各位，”格林德沃在礼堂尽头的长桌前停下，结果一个圣徒递过来的香槟向各位部长举起来，“感谢你们来参加这场宴会，就像你们知道的，这不是为了庆祝我们事业上的成功，而是更为私人的，”格林德沃偏头看了看阿不思，他的笑容太过明亮，但着刺眼的疼痛，“今天，不必为了更伟大的利益，只为了我的女儿，我的小公主。”

很快的，那些曾经不可一世的部长们纷纷举起了酒杯，就像他们之前违心的喊出“为了更伟大的利益”一样，违心的喊出“为了我们的小公主”。但也许他们也并不是完全的违心，他们的喊声里透露着戏谑，因为他们都能感觉的出来，自己并不是在场最难受的那个人。

阿不思看得到那些投向自己的目光，它们无一例外的会在自己哪怕在长袍的遮盖下也依然微微隆起的肚子上扫视几圈。有的目光会直接从他的肚子上移开，有的则会向上看去，阿不思能从他们看向自己脸颊的眼睛中看到不屑与嘲讽。

尽管这些部长的眼神与内心充满着恶意，但他们虚与委蛇的表面功夫依然和从前做的一样好。宴会开始之后，法国的部长立刻迎上来对格林德沃和阿不思极为尊重又谦和的问好，然后又拿出一本挺难得的古代变形术手记要送给阿不思。但阿不思并没有动，他戴着羊皮手套的双手依然握在一起，丝毫没有要接过来的趋势。

“我不能接受，部长先生，”阿不思瞄了一眼手记的封面，又抬眼看了看这位部长堆满献媚的表情，“礼物是朋友之间表达情意的渠道，但总有心怀不轨之人会扭曲这份情意，也许有的人可以心安理得的收下带着诅咒的礼物，但显然，我不是那样的人。”

阿不思看着眼前这位部长迅速胀红的脸色和努力想要维持笑容而显得有些扭曲的表情，觉得自己压抑的快要爆炸的心情有了那么一丁点的缓和，但他依然没有给这位部长更多的机会，在一句紧跟着的“抱歉”之后转身离开，全程都将格林德沃视为无物。

但格林德沃丝毫不在意阿不思这样完全不给他面子的行为，他看着阿不思离开的背影甚至露出一个微笑，然后才转过头来对着长舒一口气的法国部长替阿不思说了一句敷衍了事抱歉。法国部长连连表示承受不起，随即开始讲起了他的工作。自然，这些部长并不能轻易的见到格林德沃，他们并不是圣徒中的心腹，仅仅是因为恐惧投诚。他们表面上依然是其国家魔法分部的部长，但权力早就大不如前，这样难得的机会，每个人都想要尽力为自己争取更多的利益。

阿不思坐在长桌前戳弄着一块奶酪蛋糕，但他没有一点胃口，负面情绪已经堵塞到了喉咙，让他一口东西也吃不下。那些不怀好意的目光依然在他的身上扫来扫去，阿不思没法阻止，就像他也没办法阻止那些聚集在一起的窃窃私语一样。阿不思并不能听清他们在讲什么，但他知道这所有私语的共同主旨。格林德沃并没有完全的阻断阿不思与外界的联系，福克斯被下了追踪与监视咒，它没办法再传送信件，但报纸总还是可以的。阿不思知道在没有被格林德沃统治的美洲与亚洲，报纸上是怎么写他的，格林德沃的婊子，黑魔王的娼妓，英国魔法部的下贱礼物，各种各样，但无一例外的污秽而难听。而在被格林德沃统治的欧洲，尽管没人敢这么写，但人们心中的想法却不会有什么不同。

在阿不思快要把一整块奶酪蛋糕都碾成奶酪泥的时候，特拉弗斯坐到了他的身边。

“恭喜。”特拉弗斯的声音听起来并不好。

阿不思转头看了这位昔日同学一眼，然后继续戳着蛋糕，“恭喜我被格林德沃强奸到怀孕，谢谢。”

“我以为你有了alpha之后脾气会好一点，”阿不思听到特拉弗斯叹气的声音，“希望你对他说话的时候能态度好点，毕竟，你是英国人。”

“不用你来提醒我，”阿不思把叉子摔在盘子里，压抑着怒气向特拉弗斯低声说道，“每天早上醒来，窗外的雾气都会提醒我是怎么被自己国家和同盟抛弃的。”

“并不是只有你过的不好！”特拉弗斯的语气也变得急促，“你知道在格林德沃手下工作是什么样的吗？他根本视我们这些魔法部从前的官员如草芥一般！”

“你活该，”阿不思微扬着头，眼神冰冷又愤怒的看向特拉弗斯，“你自己选择和魔鬼做交易，却把我当作献祭的礼物，你当时向我发出束缚咒的时候，难道没有看到格林德沃前一秒才杀了忒休斯吗？他曾经是你的下属！”

“我从没忘记忒休斯，但如果我不投降，会有更多的人死去，”特拉弗斯又重重的喘了几口气，“我不是来跟你吵架的。”

“我知道你想干嘛，”阿不思轻蔑的哼了一声，“你想让我看在英格兰的份上，在被格林德沃操的时候为你和你的魔法部说几句好话。”

“我没那么蠢，邓布利多，”特拉弗斯听起来更加暴躁了，“他抓了我的儿子，因为参与反抗行动。”

“关我什么事。”阿不思语气淡漠。

“他曾经是你的学生！他才十七岁，不应该被卷到这样的事端里来。”特拉弗斯几乎是在咬牙切齿。

“他是个成年人了，你该庆幸，这条路是他自己选的，”阿不思皱着眉看向特拉弗斯，“你想让我怎么做？纽蒙迦德里不知道有多少我的学生，我的朋友，难道我要像一个廉价的娼妓一样，向格林德沃索取嫖资吗？上一次放一个人？”

“你已经这样了，邓布利多，说的直白点，不管你要求不要求，反抗不反抗，你都得被格林德沃操，为什么你就不能……“

“滚，“阿不思打断特拉弗斯的急促的话，他能感觉到自己全身都在颤抖，”你再多说一个字，我恐怕你今天走不出这里了。“

格林德沃走过来的时候阿不思已经缓和一点儿了，但格林德沃看的出，他依然十分生气。

“特拉弗斯惹你生气了。“格林德沃给阿不思倒了一杯柠檬水，然后坐在他的身边。

“是你，格林德沃，“阿不思仍旧燃烧着愤怒的眼睛看向格林德沃，“你把我带到这里，像展览一个物件一样对着这些人展览我，难道我还应该高兴吗？”

“哦，亲爱的，你为什么这么想？”格林德沃摆出一副受伤的表情，“你是我的omega，我们结了婚的，在法律上，你和我是平等的，这些人，是我的手下，也是你的手下，我可以命令他们，你也可以，只要你想。”

阿不思微眯着眼睛看着格林德沃，他突然明白格林德沃并不是只把反抗的苦果拿给他品尝，他同样在引诱他享受权利。阿不思知道自己应该拒绝的，但当他看到正与法国部长交谈甚欢的特拉弗斯的时候，他站了起来，拿起桌子上的一柄勺子和一支酒杯，勺子撞击杯身的脆响吸引了所有人的注意力。

“各位，我知道你们是怎么说我的，一些不太友好的词汇，”阿不思的脸上带着微笑，扫视着这些面面相觑的部长们，“但你们尊敬的格林德沃先生和你们的想法不太一样，他说，我可以命令你们，就像他一样，但我并不太相信，所有我想问问你们，”阿不思停顿了一下，把目光汇聚到特拉弗斯身上，“特拉弗斯部长，你愿意听从我吗？”

被点名的特拉弗斯有些慌乱，他开始后悔自己刚才的话了，“我愿意。”特拉弗斯的眼睛在阿不思和旁边的格林德沃身上看了两圈，他知道自己如果不回答，等待自己的会是什么。

“很好，”阿不思说道，“请收缴魔杖的朋友把特拉弗斯部长的魔杖还给他，”阿不思看着特拉弗斯无措的接过自己的魔杖，继续说着，“现在，请部长先生把魔杖折断吧。”

阿不思看着这些人的表情从紧张转变成恐惧，看着特拉弗斯颤抖着握住自己的魔杖，然后整个礼堂的温度因为一声木枝折断的声音而变得冰冷刺骨。

“现在，”阿不思的声音再次响起来，他的声音并不大，但在这些部长们的耳中却像是振聋发聩的丧钟，“我相信各位了，你们都是能为更伟大的利益而做出牺牲的英雄，真正的英雄，”阿不思的语气肯定而真诚，但每一个人，都听得出他的言下浓重的讽刺，“为了更伟大的利益。”阿不思做出了结语，然后他向着所有人举起了手中的酒杯。

礼堂里先是沉寂，但很快，一个阿不思并不认识的男性率先举起了酒杯，“为……为了更伟大的利益。”

“为了更伟大的利益。”其余的人也应着这位同僚的声音举起了酒杯，他们看向阿不思，看着这个漂亮又温和的omega，突然明白自己的想法是多么的幼稚又愚蠢。他们永远都是格林德沃棋盘上最低级的走卒，哪怕被俘虏的王后还未曾妥协，也不是他们可以随意置喙的。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微的angry sex 以及孕期play 敏感慎入

4.

格林德沃的心情很好，确切来说，他很开心。这一场宴会的目的已经达到，并不是为了向那些无关紧要之人炫耀他即将出生的女儿，而是为了看一看阿不思的内心，格林德沃可以确定，阿不思如今依然留存着那年夏天的希冀，他并不像之前报纸上吹嘘的那样，可以为了什么大义而舍生取义，他不过是一个凡人，会生气，会报复，对权力心存向往。

阿不思的心情却和格林德沃相反，他感到生气，悲伤，无力空虚又自我怨恨。格林德沃引诱着他把自己心底里那些并不怎么能拿得上台面的欲望公开的展示，这种感觉像是食甜过敏的人吃了一颗包裹着胆汁的蜜糖，最一开始的确满足，但那之后只有无尽的苦涩和不适。

阿不思背对着格林德沃解着绒料斗篷上的丝带，扣子和搭链，等他把那件斗篷扔到地上，转身面对格林德沃的时候，他的眼泪已经顺着脸颊流到了下巴，“你为什么一定要这样对我，”阿不思的声音听起来虚弱又无助，“我已经选择了我自己的路，你为什么就不能让我在这条根本不会影响你的路上好好走下去，我只是……只想在霍格沃茨当个老师而已。”阿不思感到委屈又后悔，他知道有些东西一旦得到，就很难放下，当大脑品尝到欲望实现的甜美，理智就很难再占据上风，“把我的内心剖出来给那么多人看，真的让你那么高兴吗？”

“我是给他们看你的内心吗？”格林德沃的心情因为阿不思濒临破碎的样子而逐渐低落，他压低的声音里渐渐带上了不被理解的焦躁与愤怒，“我是在让你看清你自己！我知道你依然向往着那个世界，那个我们可以更自由的世界，更伟大的利益，不是吗？你想要它，那个可以让你妹妹生活的更好的世界。”

格林德沃提到了安娜，这让阿不思的内心有一瞬间的抽紧，他想起了那年夏天关于安娜的设想，那个时候他深信，在更伟大的利益中，安娜再也不会被人欺负，再也不用躲躲藏藏。那个时候阿不思并没有仔细想过，更伟大的利益要如何实现，如今他却看清了，这用太多血肉和骸骨堆出来的阶梯，他无法走下去。但格林德沃却毫不在意，他打造了这把梯子，走在最前端，想要回头拉上当初一起描画图纸的阿不思，在得到拒绝之后只能粗暴的拉扯，却不知道每一次的拉扯都带着诅咒，催促着他以为可以攥紧的玫瑰加速凋零。

阿不思因为格林德沃的话而感到窒息，他大口喘着气，甚至连肚子也有一点抽痛。格林德沃知道他全部的秘密和弱点，他的妹妹，他的欲望，阿不思看着格林德沃把这些东西拿捏在手上，他绷着神经，以为自己可以应付，但当格林德沃真正使用它们时，他觉得自己之前也太乐观自信了，“想要和真正去得到并不是一回事，”阿不思的声音拔高，却只让语句间的颤抖更为清晰，“真的，格林德沃……盖勒特，我求你，等孩子出生以后你就让我走吧，索命咒，遗忘咒，或者你找个摄魂怪过来……”

“你在说什么鬼话，”格林德沃上前一步捏住阿不思的脸颊，想要让他看向自己，但除了满手湿漉漉的眼泪，他什么也得不到，阿不思闭着眼睛，不肯看他，“我活着，你在我的身边，我死了，你和孩子就是圣徒新的主人，就算国际巫师联合会要审判我，你也得作为我的遗孀出庭。”格林德沃的每一个字都说的那么铿锵有力，像是沉重的枷锁，一字一句的扣锁在阿不思的心上。

阿不思没有说话，他不知道自己还能说什么，他抿着嘴唇，在格林德沃的手中轻微的摇头。

格林德沃感觉到指缝间积满的泪水沿着他小臂的线条流到肘部，他感觉到阿不思的离开，真切的，不可挽回的，真正的离开，哪怕是他们未见的二十几年，哪怕是阿不思最初的抵抗和后来的冷漠，都没有像此刻一样，让格林德沃感觉到他真的失去了那唯一与自己心意相通之人。

但格林德沃并没有接受这种感觉，他排斥它，然后用自己蛮横的方法妄图彻底的驱走它。格林德沃捏着阿不思脸颊的手来到他的后颈，把他揽到自己的怀里，然后低头和他接吻。格林德沃把舌头伸进了阿不思的嘴里，他在眼泪咸的涩味道之下，尝到了阿不思信息素里的玫瑰味。这味道让格林德沃感觉到阿不思的存在，他依然在这，在他的身边，这样的想法让格林德沃的大脑得到愉悦，得到冲击。

这一点浅尝辄止的味道当然无法满足格林德沃，他想要更多，更多的玫瑰味道，更多的阿不思在他身边的感觉。于是格林德沃的理智在这个吻之后被他的占有欲所击败，他开始撕扯阿不思的衣服，宽松的毛衣和柔软的裤子。而阿不思似乎预料到了格林德沃的动作，他既不惊讶，也不反抗，只是那样默默的承受着。

阿不思当然预料到了，格林德沃一直都是装腔作势的表面绅士，他从阿不思那里得到愤怒，但他不会对自己没有魔杖的omega动手。格林德沃不会念出魔咒，更不会动手，但他回击的方式却一点也不手软，他会把阿不思拖到床垫上，用漫长而磨人的性爱一点一点的挫败他。从魔法部被格林德沃带走的最初几天，阿不思感觉不到时间，分不清白天和夜晚，甚至连饥饿感和困倦感都很少，他唯一能感觉到的，只有格林德沃的阴茎，确切来说，是被阴茎填满的感觉。格林德沃当然会适时的休息，但阿不思却不能，格林德沃会给那些仿真的玩意施上魔咒，好让他的omega在这带着快感的刑法中一刻也无法脱身。那个时候阿不思真的觉得，格林德沃是想用这种方法彻底的摧毁他。

阿不思当然没有因此被摧毁，事实上正好相反，他的身体和他的大脑同样聪明，能够在一次又一次的性爱中积攒经验，找回记忆，冲破魔药的束缚。发情期和怀孕，这些omega的性状重新回到阿不思身上。就像现在，怀孕让阿不思的身体不再像最初那会儿不知趣味，需要很长时间的侍弄才能进入状态，格林德沃的手指才在阿不思身体里来回插了几下，就有逐渐响起的水声和有些过于粘腻的触感了。

孕期的omega会处在一种浅性发情期的状态，发着低热，更加敏感，对标记alpha的需求也更多。阿不思的想法和情绪很快就不再重要，身体的本能已经在这种事情上做惯了主导，他闻到被阳光烘烤过的荆棘木枝的味道，感觉到格林德沃抽插在他身体里的器官的形状和力度，逐渐升腾的快感涌进他的血液，流向心脏再流向大脑，奋力的诉说更多的渴求。

格林德沃在性爱上的给予从不吝啬，高度的契合让他轻而易举的从阿不思表情里看出他的诉求，然后他附身舔咬上阿不思后颈上已经被永久标记过的腺体。大量信息素的涌入除了爆发式的快感，还有眩晕和飘忽，像是服用了过量的迷情剂或是被施了迷幻咒，尽管对于这两个，阿不思都没有体验过。等到阿不思的身体把格林德沃浓重的信息素稀释掉一些之后，他才终于能够感觉到从小腹传来的疼痛和格林德沃过于猛烈的顶撞。

这样的情况让阿不思回过来一点神，他企图挪动身子逃离，“你想干吗？”阿不思带着鼻音的疑问里听得出惊恐。

“我在给你更多，你知道的，怀孕的omega需要这些。”格林德沃并没有在意阿不思的情绪，他的动作依然用力，并且没有停歇。

处于妊娠期的omega的确需要更多的alpha信息素，性爱无疑是最好的办法，但如果在做爱的时候太过深入，却很有可能会适得其反，进而伤害到胎儿。

阿不思很快明白了格林德沃的意图，他并不是为了释放更多的信息素，而是为了操开阿不思因为怀孕而闭合的生殖腔入口。阿不思没有想到，格林德沃竟然能够丧心病狂到连他自己女儿的性命也不顾。

“你疯了吗？”阿不思的声音抗拒而愤怒，他竭力的想要推开格林德沃，“你这样会伤到孩子的。”

“如果你离开了，我又要她做什么？”格林德沃从阿不思的颈窝处抬起头，他的眼睛里裹藏着不顾一切的疯狂，“每一次我看见她，我只会想起你是如何残忍的离开，又或者你会带着她一起离开，心安理得的享受着你的爱，那倒不如现在就杀了她。”

格林德沃顶开了生殖腔的入口，但他并没有像往常一样顺利的进入阿不思柔软又高热的生殖腔内部。如今，这里已经有了宿主，而生殖腔并不是她唯一的保护，格林德沃顶到了她另外一层保护的表面上，那层并不太厚的胎膜。

“你真的疯了。”阿不思不再抵抗，他仰着头，眼泪顺着太阳穴流进他的鬓发里。快感已经变的很少，更多的是来自肚子的不适。格林德沃的动作冲撞到胎膜，波动了羊水，进而引起胎儿的不适。

阿不思的双手循着剧烈而不安的胎动抚在自己的肚子上，想要给孩子一点无济于事的安抚。但格林德沃却拿开了阿不思的双手，把它们抵在床垫上，然后贴着阿不思的耳朵低声开口，“她不会有事的，如果她想要姓格林德沃，她就得强壮一点儿。”

格林德沃的这句话点燃了阿不思，格林德沃从前也这样说过，告诉他安娜不会有事的。阿不思睁开了眼睛，尽管他的睫毛上还沾着泪珠，但他的眼睛却不再像刚才一样空洞，他挣脱了格林德沃按着他手腕的双手，然后没有停留的咬上了格林德沃脖子的侧面。

阿不思咬的又重又深，以至于格林德沃不得不停下来处理自己流血的脖子。疼痛和伤痕并没有激怒格林德沃，反倒让他更加兴奋。格林德沃看着阿不思，看着他喘着粗气，用一双几乎可以喷火的蓝眼睛愤怒的瞪着自己，露出了一个满意的笑容，“我更爱这样的你，阿尔，有着强烈的情绪，真实的，”格林德沃重新回到床上，他摸上阿不思的脸颊，“摸得到的，在我身边的。”

格林德沃当然继续了这场性爱，他们换了一个姿势，阿不思跨坐到了格林德沃的腰上，骑在了他的阴茎上。格林德沃没再顶进阿不思的生殖腔，但他也并没有闲着，阿不思穴道内的敏感处同样值得开发。格林德沃集中的撞击着那一点，一只手捏在阿不思的臀肉上，另一只手则捏在阿不思另一侧的乳尖上，想象着也许不用太久，那里就可以分泌出带着甜香的乳汁。

但格林德沃完全不需要靠想象，眼前的情景就足够他血脉喷张并且被极大的愉悦了。阿不思一边仰着脖子喘息，一边用双手和胳膊托着肚子，好让这远远大于常人的肚子在重力和格林德沃的顶撞间，不会晃动的太过厉害。

魔法界首屈一指的巫师，不知道哪个蠢货预言家预言出来的，唯一能与格林德沃对抗的人，被吹捧的救世之星，这些响亮又好听的头衔都不适合阿不思，适合他的头衔应该是他格林德沃的omega，他的王后，站在他身边的人。同样的，阿不思不适合一脸深明大义的用魔杖指着他，他那根漂亮的魔杖应该被用来实现更伟大的利益。

格林德沃不会让阿不思离开，他同样也明白阿不思的离开也许并不是他能够决定，但格林德沃从来不会如此轻易的放弃主动权，他们的女儿，他新得到的底牌，这些也许不会让阿不思快速的转变想法，但至少可以先留住他，“我找到了你最喜欢的学生，斯卡曼德，事实上是他自己送上门的，几周前他和一群乌合之众打算在纽蒙迦德劫狱，阿不思，你知道，如果你愿意成为站在我身边的人，你可以决定他的生死，他的去留，就像我一样，”格林德沃看着毫无反应的阿不思，但他知道他会被他的这个学生所触动，“你可以先去看看他，再告诉我你的想法。”格林德沃的语气是那样的温柔轻缓，就好像这并不是一个强硬的威胁，而是一个饱含爱意的宣言。

tbc  
\---------------  
关于生理构造什么的，我已经努力贴合正常人类了，但是为了开车爽，还是胡编了一些abo奇特生理构造，不要介意。。。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

格林德沃把那场他应允给阿不思的会面安排在两周后。那一天刚好是圣诞前夜，下着纷纷的大雪，庭院里挂着装饰的松树妄图用每一根枝条诉说着庆祝，但阿不思却感觉不到一点儿节日的喜悦，他所能感觉到的，只有冬日里凛冽逼人的寒气，以及犹如倒计时丧钟般的紧迫。

格林德沃安排好了一切，纽特来的时候他并不在。阿不思从卧室的落地窗里看着五个圣徒和纽特从夜骐车里出来。他们给纽特用了高级的禁锢咒，除了被绑缚在身后的双手，他们甚至没用纽特自己走路，而是用了一个悬浮咒。

阿不思看着他们进入这栋并不大的宅子里，突然觉得紧张又恐慌。从魔法部一战中，阿不思趁着特拉弗斯束缚他之前，用一个魔咒把纽特推进了飞路粉壁炉中，到今天，差不多也快有两年了。他当然担心纽特，记挂着他的安危，但他们的确太久没见了，而上一次的分离又是那么的匆忙，充斥着伤痛和误会。阿不思不知道自己该如何面对纽特，而纽特又会他抱着什么样的态度，愤怒，埋怨和仇恨，纽特有足够的理由把这些词汇安插到他的情绪中。

敲门的声音让阿不思从不安的情绪与回忆中回过神来，开门的是阿伯纳西，虽然比不上罗齐尔小姐，但格林德沃对他还算信任。

“先生，斯卡曼德先生已经到了，您想现在过去吗？”阿伯纳西的语气尊敬异常。他只这来过这里几次，给他的老板送些信件和资料，但即使是如此低的频率，他还是听到了卧室里传来的某些不言而喻的声音。阿伯纳西是个聪明人，这声音和格林德沃的态度，让他深刻的明白，哪怕这位来自英格兰的教授看起来像是被格林德沃圈养的漂亮婊子，但只要他想，他随时可以得到圣徒们永远也得不到的东西。

“现在吧。”阿不思在走向门口的时候顺手拿起了挂在椅背上的衣服，他冲阿伯纳西露出一个礼貌又谦和的微笑，但阿伯纳西还是从这个笑容里看出了苦涩。

纽特被安排在一间并不太长用的书房里，房间里的陈设十分的简单，一组沙发，一张长桌，一把椅子和几张挂在墙上的风景画，当然还有那个挂在所有画作中间的镜子，正对着书桌还有沙发。尽管它现在看起来和普通的镜子没有区别，但阿不思知道那是一面窥镜。格林德沃就是这样，哪怕面对着早已无处可去的金丝雀，他依然会在打开笼子的时候攥紧锁链，杜绝着任何一丝可能存在的风险。

“嗨，纽特。”阿不思想要尽量让自己的声音听起来放松一些，他回身轻轻关上了门，然后在纽特对面的书桌和身旁的单人沙发中选择了沙发，毕竟他如今想要坐到桌沿上，也不是一件容易的事了。

纽特并没有立刻回应，但阿不思并不介意。他们解开了纽特手上的咒语，这让他的双手可以来回的绞着没有塞进裤子里的衬衫下摆。阿不思看见了纽特的动作，带着深深的不安，和他周身散发出来的气息如出一辙，无措又可怜，像一只落入陷阱的鹿。

“要来一杯茶吗？”阿不思的声音平静又柔和，像是春日里的微风。他没有魔杖，只能从沙发里站起来，走到桌前，提起茶壶，把茶水倒进杯子里。

“谢……谢谢。”纽特接过了递到眼前的茶杯，他匆匆抬眼看了看阿不思，很快又重新低头，把目光汇聚在深红色的茶汤上。

“你怀孕了……”纽特的声音很轻，温热的茶水润过喉咙，让他的紧张与不安得到了稍微的释放。哪怕是匆匆的一瞥，纽特也发现了他的老师和从前改变了不少。除了光洁的下巴和略长的，束在脑后的头发，最让人难以忽略的当然还是宽松的毛衣也无法遮挡的肚子，“报纸上经常会提到，这个孩子……继承人，小公主，未来的女王……”纽特回想起他之前看过的报纸，上面谄媚的言辞令人感到反胃。

阿不思多多少少的也看过那些报导，他知道纽特已经挑了还算正常的词汇，“我想阻止他们这么写来着，但并没有什么用……”阿不思低头看了眼自己的肚子，“我只想她能过上快乐的日子。”

“抱歉，我不该说这些的。”纽特抬起头看向阿不思，然而在对上阿不思的蓝眼睛之后，又再次的迅速挪开。

“不用介意，你说的都是事实。”阿不思的声音依然平静，但语句的末尾却带着微微的叹息。

“你知道蒂娜在哪儿吗？”纽特在短暂的沉默之后把一直端着的茶杯和茶碟放到自己的膝盖上，他像是终于做好了心理准备，给自己鼓足了勇气一般，坚定的看向了阿不思，不再转移自己的视线。

阿不思先是迟疑了一下，但他很快反应过来，纽特之所以被抓住，是因为他想要去纽蒙迦德救出自己深爱的人。

“她不在纽蒙迦德，我不知道她在哪……我不知道她是不是还好，格林德沃是不是已经杀了她……”纽特不再小心翼翼，他的语气担忧而急切，哪怕自己也身陷囹圄，却依然关切着对方。

纽特的话让阿不思感到一阵心酸和嫉妒，是这样了，哪怕时局再不好，若是能有一个真心关切，真心所爱的人相互扶持，那一切都变得可以忍耐了。

“抱歉，纽特，我不知道，他并不和我说这些事……”阿不思尽力的让自己忽略这种情绪，“戈德斯坦小姐不会有事，她的妹妹……格林德沃不会伤害她，至少看在她妹妹的份上。“

“你不知道，“纽特的声音拔高了一点儿，他皱起眉，眼睛里泛起水光，”他杀了嗅嗅，每一只，成年的，还有幼崽，只要是在我行李箱里的，因为它曾经偷走过他的瓶子，“纽特停顿了一下，他用袖口擦了擦自己的眼睛，”格林德沃讨厌我，他记得我曾经妨碍过他的每一件事，然后在成倍的追讨回来，小动物们，忒休斯，现在是蒂娜了。“

阿不思的心脏猛然的收紧，强烈的自责如同汹涌而泛滥的洪水般淹没了他。如果不是他曾经选中了纽特代替自己去了纽约，去了巴黎，格林德沃怎么会知道这个只想研究各种神奇动物的青年，并且深深的厌恶了他呢。更进一步的，如果格林德沃不曾知道纽特，也许两年前在魔法部，他就不会在一大堆傲罗中，偏偏选中了同姓斯卡曼德的忒休斯。

“我很抱歉，纽特，真的抱歉，”阿不思低下头，不敢再去看纽特的眼睛，“是我让你搅进这一切的……”阿不思声音里带着压抑情绪的呜咽，“还有忒休斯，是我害死了他，都是我的错，真的对不起……”

阿不思最终还是哭了出来，压抑在心里的情绪被陡然的挑开，再拿出来谈论，没有人能抵挡这样直接而尖锐的挫伤。但阿不思并没有发出声音，他只是坐在那儿，无声的落泪。

纽特当然看见了这一幕，他看见阿不思的眼泪滚过他的脸颊，汇聚在下巴上，再滴落到他的肚子上。纽特叹息着转开眼睛，他喝掉茶杯里凉掉的红茶，粗重的喘着气，然后又重新看向阿不思，“这不是你的错，邓布利多，至少不全是你的错，就算我不曾卷入其中，也总会有选择的时候，这是忒休斯曾经跟我说的……”提到哥哥，纽特的心里还是会一阵的抽疼，“而我的选择和今天也不会有什么变化。”

说出这样的话对纽特来说并不容易，如果是两年前，在阿不思说出这都是他的错时，纽特一定会哭着吼回去，告诉他这的确都是他的错。纽特埋怨过阿不思曾经把自己卷入其中，更痛恨过在魔法部一战中，当时唯一没有被格林德沃攻击过，稳稳的端着魔杖的阿不思，在格林德沃冲忒休斯发出那道咒语的时候，什么也没有做。纽特以为自己对这位老师的情感已经从尊敬转为了憎恨，但是当他看到报纸上那些诋毁阿不思的言论的时候，他并没有觉得开心。这两年纽特和蒂娜在东躲西藏间反抗着格林德沃的势力，和蒂娜相处的久了，他也渐渐的想开，他憎恨阿不思的全部原由，不过是因为他的老师非常不凑巧的爱着魔王。

而爱这种情感，这种东西，实在没人能说的清。就好像纽特自己，他不知道自己为什么爱着蒂娜，但是她从头到脚，哪怕一根头发丝，都是那么好。他不知道奎妮为什么爱上雅各布，明明他是个被大多数巫师瞧不上眼的麻瓜。他不知道雅各布又是为什么爱着奎妮，哪怕在她离开了几年后，也依然不放弃的在这个对他来说过于危险的世界里持久的打探着她的消息。纽特不知道他的老师是怎样爱上了黑魔王，但他了解，这种情感，绝对不会因为这个人的身份如何改变而轻易的消散。于是纽特对于阿不思的恨意渐渐的退却，他有的时候甚至会想，也许阿不思做的已经很好了，如果换作是他自己，而蒂娜是格林德沃，他不确定自己会不会像他的老师一样，无声的对抗着所爱之人。

阿不思抹掉自己的眼泪，抬头冲纽特露出一个略显惨淡的笑容。纽特的话当然不会让阿不思如释重负，但他的谅解确实温暖了阿不思的内心。阿不思看着纽特有些躲闪的眼睛和他局促的微笑，他知道这是自己该做选择的时候了。

“你不会有事的，你和戈德斯坦小姐，也许还有斯托克特拉弗斯，尽管他父亲的确让人厌烦，但他是个好孩子，你们都不会有事。”

“这一定有什么代价，”阿不思如此肯定的语气让纽特紧张起来，“格林德沃不会白白的放走我们。”

“一个简单的选择，”阿不思微笑着，他的声音听起来十分淡然，“格林德沃把正确答案标注了出来，并且附加了一大堆的福利条件，我之前一直犹豫着，但现在我选好了。”

阿不思的回答让纽特有些迷惑，阿不思一向喜欢说一些让人云里雾里的话。纽特并不知道这个选择是什么，但他相信，阿不思会选出那个最好的选项。

“我不知道你说的选择是什么，但我知道你没有加入圣徒，”纽特目光坚定的看向阿不思，“很多人都记挂着你，教授，你有朋友，可以支持你的朋友。”

“谢谢你，纽特。”阿不思的眼眶几乎又要湿了。

敲门的声音紧随着阿不思的话音而来。阿不思从沙发上站起来，这场见面该结束了，而这场会面最初被安排的目的，也已经达到。

“教授，”纽特在阿不思握住门把手的前一刻叫住了他，“你还爱他吗，在这么多事之后。”

阿不思把即将握住门把手的手缩了回来，他迟疑了一会儿，轻笑着抬眼望了望天花板，最终转头看向纽特，“也许吧，”他微笑着，“也许。”

阿不思并没有看着圣徒送走纽特，他回到卧室，从书架里拿出一本介绍魔药的书。那是一本教材，给选修六年级的魔药课的学生准备的。阿不思把书翻到介绍福灵剂的那一页，在粗略的介绍之前，有一张福灵剂的插图。阿不思像拿取一个真实物件一样把手伸向那副插图，而最终他真的从插图里拿出了一瓶福灵剂，那是一年多以前，麦格悄悄的塞进他口袋里的那一小瓶。阿不思用了一个被自己改过的隐形咒，在几次无杖魔咒的努力后，瞒过了格林德沃。

阿不思把一整瓶福灵剂都倒进了伯爵茶里，福灵剂并没有什么味道，阿不思尝到的依然只有伯爵茶的味道。阿不思坐在椅子里，感受着茶汤带着微热的温度在胃里慢慢的发酵。并没有很久，阿不思就翻开了另一本书，那不再是浅显的教材，而更像是一本太过老旧的手记。阿不思熟练的翻到其中一页，开始像他古老的祖先一样，在没有魔杖的情况下，念着绕口而复杂的咒语。

格林德沃在当天晚上得到了他想要的。他没法确切的形容当阿不思告诉他，他同意在孩子出生以后真正的站在自己身边时是什么样的感觉。尽管阿不思的脸色不太好看，但他依然可以确定那是一种得偿所愿的完美。从老魔杖到欧洲魔法界再到孩子和阿不思，格林德沃一步一步的得到他想要的，从未失手。也许阿不思是因为记挂他学生的安危才勉强答应，但格林德沃相信，只要有时间，一切都会向着好的方向发展。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

6.

艾瑞丽丝的生日原本应该在二月，但这位被整个欧洲魔法界翘首以盼的继承人，好吧，至少表面上是被瞩目期盼的小公主，看起来并不想等到那个时候。

那是新年没过几天的一个凌晨，阿不思被剧烈的疼痛从睡梦中拉扯着醒来。起初，这疼痛并没有持续太久，半分钟，或者更短。阿不思以为这只是他的女儿在抱怨她的另外一位父亲在几个小时以前不太体恤的行径，于是他微微偏转身子，动作温柔的揉着自己的肚子，想要安抚他的女儿。

阿不思的动作逐渐慢了下来，睡意笼上他的大脑，但他却并没有顺利的重新进入睡眠，新一轮的尖锐疼痛再一次将他从半梦半醒的状态中拽了出来。阿不思几乎是立刻就明白了过来，几周前来自圣芒戈的庞弗雷小姐已经跟他说过有关事宜了。阿不思深深的喘着气，即将分娩的认知让他紧张又不安，而太过难受的疼痛无疑只能加重这些感觉。

格林德沃在阿不思忍受第二轮宫缩的时候醒了过来，而他的反应显然要比阿不思还大。统治着欧洲魔法界的魔王，在世人眼中一贯的气定神闲又镇定自若，甚至连他多年前在纽约被逮捕的照片都带着狂妄又不屑的微笑，此刻却肉眼可见的慌了手脚。

格林德沃拿起他的魔杖，想要给阿不思来一个舒缓咒，但在他念出咒语之前，这一轮的疼痛已经结束，于是他又放下魔杖，在阿不思汗湿的额头留下一个轻吻，一边拿起搭在椅背上的睡衣，一边喊着家养小精灵的名字。当家养小精灵显形在房间里的时候，格林德沃睡衣的一角还别在腰间的系带上，但一贯注重形象的魔王却无暇再管这些，语速飞快的吩咐着家养小精灵去找那些他早已安排好的相关人员。

“你不用这么紧张，她不会有事的。”阿不思的疼痛得到缓和，他听得出格林德沃声音里的颤抖和慌乱。

“我才没有在关心她，”格林德沃的语气依然紧绷着，带着点不知所措的暴躁，他挥动着魔杖把被羊水浸湿的床单和阿不思的衣服清理干净，“我只关心你，阿不思，你看起来疼得快要窒息了。”

“这是正常的……”阿不思的话被堵在了喉咙里，转化成呜咽再从鼻腔里发出。他的眉宇深重发纠结在一起，宫缩夹带着新一轮的疼痛，将他大脑里的想法全部挤走。

格林德沃握住了阿不思的手，他的仗尖没有一点儿迟疑的指向阿不思的肚子，舒缓和止疼的咒语已经在他的舌尖打转。他不确定这些咒语会不会对他即将出生的女儿造成伤害，但他可以确定的是，他可不能就这么看着阿不思疼下去。

格林德沃的咒语依然没有施下去，来自圣芒戈的庞弗雷小姐用一个咒语打偏了从老魔杖里发出来的金色光束。而当她这么做的时候，跟在她身后的两位护士小姐发出了清晰的抽气声和惊呼声。

庞弗雷小姐在格林德沃燃烧着火焰的凌厉眼神中走进卧室，她一边挥舞着魔杖释放着一个又一个专业的医疗魔咒，一边语气镇定的说着，“抱歉，先生，您现在不能用辅助咒语，这会影响正常的分娩过程的。”

庞弗雷小姐无视着格林德沃越发凶狠的眼神，检查的魔咒没有显示任何的不妥，她把魔杖收回口袋里，然后转向阿不思，“您觉得怎么样？”

“还好。”阿不思的语气听起来十分无力，他的额头布满汗珠，沾了汗水的丝绸睡衣粘腻的贴在皮肤上。

“目前来看一切都很正常，”庞弗雷小姐的语气柔和，“现在还不能用辅助咒语，止疼咒要到中期才可以使用，大概三个小时，具体还要看个人体质。”

“所以，这三个小时他就要一直疼着是吧？你最好……“格林德沃抢在阿不思之前开口，他的语气和他的眼神同样不善，慢条斯理的恶劣语气淋漓尽致的体现着他的不满。

“盖勒特，“阿不思打断了格林德沃想要说出的威胁，”我相信庞弗雷小姐，而且只有三个小时。“

格林德沃在阿不思的话语中柔和下来，他不再说话，也不再妄图为难庞弗雷小姐。他动作轻缓的坐到床边，没有使用魔咒，而是选择了一块黑色的丝绸手巾，一点一点的擦掉阿不思脸上的汗珠。

三个小时的时间也许并不算长，却意料之中的难挨。宫缩的间隔变得越来越短，阿不思的睡衣已经湿透了几个来回。频繁的疼痛消耗掉阿不思全部的精力，在短暂的缓和间隙里他只能闭着眼睛喘息，无暇再顾及其他。格林德沃的情况同样不好，他的身体并不疼，但他的神经却越来越紧绷。他在房间里来回的踱步，老魔杖被他拿在手里掂来掂去，木枝和手掌的轻微撞击发出并不明显却持续不断的声音。

这样的情况总算在庞弗雷小姐从她的魔杖尖里发出一个止疼咒语之后有所缓和。格林德沃不再执着的在房间里走来走去，而阿不思也总算能吃一点东西，喝一口茶。顺便提一下，茶水和点心是奎妮端进来的，这位硬是和罗齐尔小姐一起过来的戈德斯坦小姐，从推开门的那一刻就毫不掩饰的把羡慕的目光投在阿不思身上，并且不顾格林德沃的警告，非要问一问这到底是什么感觉。

“这很疼，”阿不思把茶杯端在手上，他知道这位小姐的故事，却没办法像其他人一样苛责她疯了。相反的，阿不思甚至有些羡慕她，这个看起来甜美又柔弱的omega姑娘，是那样果决又勇敢的做出了她的选择，放弃了一切，选择了简单而直白的爱，“但并不是不能忍受，”阿不思停顿了一下，微笑着看向奎妮，“你也会有自己的孩子的，戈德斯坦小姐，和你心爱的人，总会有那么一天。”

阿不思的话让奎妮笑起来，她说着谢谢转身离开。而这笑容同样让阿不思感到温暖，因为它是那样的纯粹、热烈又真挚，像是夏日里透过树叶照进草地和湖面的阳光，柔软贴心又稍纵即逝。

当格林德沃双手颤抖着剪断脐带，从护士小姐的怀里接过艾瑞丽丝的时候，他的大脑甚至有那么一瞬间的空白。但女儿的哭声很快将他的思绪拉了回来，喜悦，开心，兴奋，这些贫乏的形容词都不能准确的概括他的心情，阿不思和艾瑞丽丝，有了他们，其他的一切不过是人生中飘渺而过的浮尘。

格林德沃亲吻着艾瑞丽丝的额头，轻柔的握着她的小拳头，他把艾瑞丽丝抱向阿不思，想让他看一看他们的女儿有多可爱，想让他看一看这一切有多么该死的美好。

阿不思笑着看向艾瑞丽丝，尽管他虚弱又无力，但他依然抬起胳膊摸了摸女儿柔软细嫩的脸颊。但是下一秒，阿不思的手指就从艾瑞丽丝的脸颊上滑落下去，然后毫无预兆的昏了过去。

这样突如其来的巨变哪怕是格林德沃也无法招架，他慌忙的把女儿递给旁边的护士小姐，不可置信的唤着阿不思的名字，在得不到回应之后暴怒又声音古怪的转向庞弗雷小姐，“这是怎么回事，你不是说一切顺利吗？”

“的确没什么问题的……”一直镇定的庞弗雷小姐也开始变得紧张，她快速的施着咒语，看向旁边的护士小姐。

格林德沃没有任何心思和时间给庞弗雷小姐施加压力，他不能接受眼前的情景，他看着阿不思在一个个医疗魔咒下依然没有任何反应的样子，突然觉得全身冷的要命。格林德沃哆嗦着挥起魔杖，阿不思越发缓慢而微弱的心跳被瞬间放大，格林德沃感到全身因此而僵硬起来。

“救他，你一定得救他。”格林德沃的声音不再愤怒，绝望和痛苦让他的声音听起来是那么脆弱。

格林德沃的话像是一个至关重要的救命魔咒，阿不思微弱的心跳重新趋于正常，这让在场所有的人都长舒一口气。当然，除了格林德沃本人，他能够清晰的感觉到，这一切只是一个开端，一个把事情引上不在他计划之内的，歧路的开端。

格林德沃的感觉很快得到了印证，因为收到消息而匆忙赶来的圣芒戈院长在几个咒语之后将其他人请了出去，面色凝重又欲言又止的向格林德沃开口，“这并不是生产的问题，先生，生产非常顺利，”院长先生看了一眼依然昏迷着的阿不思，叹息着继续，“邓布利多先生昏迷的原因，是因为他受到了诅咒。“

格林德沃在心里冷笑起来，是啊，是啊，这才是阿不思的选择，除了他自己，又有谁能够诅咒他呢，带着尖刺的玫瑰宁可选择凋谢，也不肯在阴冷的土壤里绽放。

“什么诅咒？“格林德沃压抑着自己的语气，但他的声音依然带着嘲讽和不甘。

“一个非常古老的诅咒，“院长解释着，”很抱歉我并不能查到具体是什么诅咒，也不知道解咒的办法，唯一知道的就是这个诅咒并没有那么恶毒，它带着一个条件，如果能够满足，这个诅咒根本不会生效，如果没有被满足，携带者也不会立刻死去，但同样没人知道他什么时候会因此死去，也许会像这一次一样恢复过来，也许下一次，他就再也不会醒来。“

阿不思在两天后的傍晚醒来，他的身体依然不适，却没有那么疼痛，魔法总能让巫师比麻瓜得到便利。阿不思想到他的女儿，他还记得那柔软的皮肤和小小的身子，于是他从床上坐起来，想要看一看他的女儿，却只看到了坐在桌边扶手椅里的格林德沃。傍晚将落的残阳晦暗的打在他的身上，让阿不思看不清他的脸色。

“盖勒特，“阿不思的声音很轻，带着一丝沙哑，”艾瑞丽丝在哪儿？“

“她很好，“格林德沃的声音同样很轻，他没有动，脸色依然藏在阴影里，”健康，漂亮，那只正常的瞳孔是你眼睛的颜色，我会把她抱过来，但不是现在，“格林德沃从椅子里站起来，阿不思终于能够看清他的脸色了，平静又阴郁，像是暴风雨前的海面，”现在，你得跟我说说你给你自己下了什么诅咒。“

阿不思在格林德沃阴沉的注视下轻声笑起来，看起来像是终于得到了解脱一般的释然又放松，“你之前问我呆在霍格沃茨有什么好的，这就是好处，图书馆里总有意料之外的惊喜，”阿不思看向格林德沃的眼睛，“禁书区的一本手记，甚至连名字都没有，介绍一些稀奇古怪的古老魔咒，这不怪你，盖勒特，我的书太多了，你把他们搬过来的时候，又怎么可能一本一本的检查呢，而且我又没有魔杖，这些书不过只是消遣……”阿不思停顿了一会儿，他的眼睛从格林德沃身上看向贴着墙的书柜，“我甚至不确定它是不是能够生效，没有魔杖，仅仅就靠一瓶福灵剂……”

“告诉我解咒的办法。”格林德沃的声音隐忍着怒气，尽管他知道自己在问一句废话，但他依然不肯放弃。

“没有解咒的办法，盖勒特，”阿不思重新看向格林德沃，他的眼神清澈而无所保留，让格林德沃想起那年夏天的少年，“你大可以给我用吐真剂，我确实不知道解咒的办法，但我可以告诉你那个附加条件，或许你早已经猜出来了，自由，你一直都知道的。”

“事情不会向你说的那样发展，”格林德沃否定着阿不思的话，但他明白自己已经没有什么能够扳回局面的了，“我会找到解咒的方法，然后那个时候，阿不思，我会把你栓到这张床上，让你为曾经的奢望付出代价。”

阿不思并没有立刻说话，他并不害怕格林德沃的恐吓，也没有否定他的话。他思考着，沉默着，最终开口的时候，声音真诚的像是来自另外一个时空，“我不想死，盖勒特，真的不想，但我同样不想过这样的生活，你给我的选择和死亡，我不知道哪一个更让我难受，但是我确定这些我都不想要，“阿不思目光坚定的看向格林德沃，”所以，我做出了另外的决定，一个非常不负责任的决定，我把我的命交给你，亲爱的，之前总是我在选择，现在，该是你了。“

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

7.

格林德沃当然没有做出选择。残酷而暴躁的魔王，攻占过坚固的城池，赢得过顽抗的战士，以为一切唾手可得，又怎么会接受玫瑰的条件。对于这枝过于倔强的玫瑰，魔王已经表现出了足够了耐心与迁就。玫瑰不肯帮他蛊惑世人，于是他只要求玫瑰绽放。而现在，玫瑰连绽放也不再愿意，他的尖刺伸入根茎，他的花瓣开始凋零，气急败坏的魔王不肯接受这一切，他一面隐忍疼痛将玫瑰攥紧，一面不顾一切寻找重生的灵药。

除了那些特别重要的，格林德沃把大量的事务交给了罗齐尔小姐，然后把时间浪费在厚重的典籍与手记上，妄图找出能够破除诅咒的方法。连那些地位不怎么样的圣徒都知道，如今能使这位魔王侧目的，不是抓住一个反抗他的人，而是找到一个可能会破解那个看起来就是天方夜谭的古老诅咒的魔咒或是魔药方子。

事情的进展并不顺利，魔法书一本一本的被翻过，格林德沃却一直无法得到他想要的。他甚至想过用时间转换器，但那都是指标而不治本的方法。格林德沃变得越发焦躁，阴郁和易怒，他的生活被三件事包围，处理圣徒中无法推脱的事务，翻看典籍，以及迁怒和折磨造成这一切的阿不思。但就像之前说过的，格林德沃并不会对他没有魔杖的omega念咒或者动手，更何况如今他们还有了艾瑞丽丝，于是格林德沃所能实施的惩戒，依然毫无新意。

这么说也许有点不对，格林德沃并没有一成不变，他至少把实施惩罚的场所从卧室，延伸至了整个房子。他会把阿不思压在任何一个台面上和他做爱，又或许这样的行为已经不能被称之为做爱了。格林德沃并不会挑选场合，也不会挑选时间，更不会管阿不思正在做什么。他不在意阿不思是不是已经睡了，只要他想，他就会掀开被子，拉开衣服，然后进入阿不思的身体。他不在意阿不思是不是正在看书或是写字，他会把纸笔和书本抽走，然后把阿不思压在桌面上。他甚至不在意阿不思是不是正在吃东西，毕竟餐桌或者料理台也是一个不错的选择。

阿不思并不反抗，一次也没有，他总是沉默的承受着，既不生气，也不愤怒，甚至还会在动作上迎合格林德沃。但他的眼神总是冷漠又疏离，他的嘴唇总是紧紧的抿着，不发出一丝一毫的声音，像是回到了两年前阿不思刚刚被带到这间屋子里的时候，愉悦的交欢成为悲悯的献祭。

格林德沃不喜欢这个样子的阿不思，像是亲手把自己钉入十字架的神明，带着高不可攀的圣洁为世人赎罪，哪怕是面对最凶狠残暴的异教徒，也微笑着献上自己的鲜血。神明不会输，输掉的永远都是恶魔。不肯面对失败的格林德沃看着这样的阿不思，当然只会更加愤怒，更加气急败坏。

这样的情况持续了两个月，直到在一次交媾中阿不思的心跳再一次的迅速微弱并且趋于停止。格林德沃没法顾及自己还硬着的下半身，他哆嗦着拿起魔杖，一遍又一遍的施着复杂又专业的医疗魔咒，然后在心中默念着梅林，希冀着奇迹。

阿不思没有拥抱死神，但他还是昏迷了两天。他醒来的时候天已经完全黑了，太过厚重的窗帘让月光也很难照进来，于是阿不思微微的起身，想要点开床边的台灯。但这盏台灯并没有被顺利的点开，阿不思在摸索中触到了另外一件东西，一根魔杖，他的魔杖。阿不思的左手把魔杖紧紧攥在手里，右手则颤抖的描摹着，手柄上冰凉的金属，雕刻的如尼文，魔杖根部纠缠又分开的枝条，以及前端光滑的杖身。

“你赢了。”黑暗中的声音让阿不思停下了动作，他没有再去开灯，而是施了一个荧光闪烁咒，这感觉令他温暖而安心。

光球飞至格林德沃的身边，照亮了他的脸庞。他看起来有一点憔悴，又有一点沧桑，不太像报纸上意气风发的魔王，“收好你的魔杖，然后离开吧。”

“不是现在……”阿不思低声开口，“艾瑞丽丝还太小了……我不能带走她，会有太多人想要杀她，我不能冒险，我知道你能给她的保护要比我好……”阿不思的声音越来越小，渐渐带上了哽咽。阿不思当然舍不得他的小姑娘，但他不能带走她，在这里，她会有严密的保护，如果她离开，那些悲伤绝望又疯狂的复仇者，势必会闻风而动，一波又一波的扑上来，对着她的小身子和她的姓氏，发出不可挽回的恶咒。

“好吧，”格林德沃站起来，向门口走去。他的心中有一丝雀跃，像是被延期了死刑的囚犯，“我会处理好其他事，你在你想离开的时候离开吧。”

“盖勒特，”阿不思在格林德沃拧开门把手的时候叫住了他。拿回魔杖，获得自由，这是阿不思长久以来的期望，如今得到了，却并没有感到满足与开心，“我没有赢……这不是决斗，没什么赢家。”阿不思说的是心里话，他没有丝毫作为胜利者的快感与兴奋，他不是赢家，而格林德沃也不是输家，他们不过是陷在困境里的囚徒，想要做出最完美的决定，却错失了最佳的选择。

格林德沃的确处理好了一切，他带回了魔法部的婚姻文件，又将霍格沃茨校董里的圣徒撤出，阿不思会对他说出谢谢，但那天之后他们的关系还是不可以避免的冰冷起来。他们很少说话，如果要说，也是尽可能的简短。他们还是会做爱，但次数却非常少，每一次都是在黑暗中。格林德沃会轻抚上阿不思的肩头或者腰窝，而阿不思会在床垫上转身，吻上格林德沃的嘴唇。他们在黑暗中触摸彼此的皮肤，却始终不会发出一点声音。

三个月之后的一个傍晚，格林德沃在门廊的墙边看到一只并不太大的皮箱。阿不思同样听到了格林德沃回来的声音，他没有像从前一样对他视若无物，而是声音温柔的提问，“我泡了茶，你要一起喝一杯吗？”

格林德沃当然没有拒绝，他知道这不仅仅是一杯茶，而是一个告别。他们在落地窗边的圆形玻璃茶台边坐了下来，阿不思指挥着茶壶自行倒茶，往自己的茶杯里加了一大堆的牛奶和砂糖，然后只在格林德沃的茶杯里加了一茶匙牛奶。他当然知道格林德沃的口味，就像格林德沃也知道他爱吃甜食一样。

“关于艾瑞丽丝，我想……”阿不思并没有耽误时间，他抿了一口茶，就直截了当的进入了正题。

“我知道，”格林德沃当然知道阿不思要说什么，“你想见她的时候，让你的凤凰给我带一封信就行。”

阿不思没有说话，他的眼睛看着浅褐色的茶汤，手指一圈一圈的沿着杯口摩擦。

“我会让罗齐尔或者戈德斯坦带她过去。”格林德沃感觉心头像是骤然被撕开了一个口子，但他依然给了阿不思他所等待的答案。

阿不思手上的动作因为格林德沃的回答而停止了，“谢谢，”他回答着，却并没有表现出得偿所愿的舒心，他的声音带着悲伤和歉意，“也许过一段时间……至少现在，我们还是别见了……”

阿不思的声音越发低弱，他甚至没有看着格林德沃，而是端着茶杯看向窗外。五月的伦敦下着微凉的春雨，雾气还是一如既往的飘渺弥漫，麻瓜们大多步履匆匆，大概是着急回家。

他们就这样沉默的坐着，阿不思看着窗外，而格林德沃则一直看着阿不思。他的头发松散的扎在脑后，有好些没有被束住，贴着脖子卷曲在肩头，他的鼻子从侧面看起来更为挺翘，而他的眼睛，那浅淡的蓝色因为氤氲着泪水而看起来更加透亮。

格林德沃想起来他们初见的那天，也是一个傍晚，他拎着一个小皮箱叼着魔杖敲开了他姑婆家的门，他的姑婆一边念叨着小混蛋，一边走过来接下他的行李。坐在桌边喝茶的阿不思显然没有预料到巴希达夫人会有亲戚来访，他先是吃惊，毕竟格林德沃当时有些过于不羁，但他很快恢复了仪态，冲格林德沃露出一个柔和又友善的笑容。

格林德沃记得阿不思后来讲过那天他去拜访巴希达夫人的原因，但他不太清了。无非就是那几种可能，替他愚蠢的弟弟道歉，又或者感谢巴希达夫人对他妹妹的临时照顾。无论是哪一种原由，都不重要，重要的是阿不思当时的笑容，那是一切的开端，是造成如今结果的第一个步骤。

“阿不思，”格林德沃没有任由自己沉浸在回忆里，他轻声开口，打破了沉默，问着矫情又愚蠢的问题，“你恨我吗？”

阿不思没有动，他依然保持着看向窗外的姿势，但他的嘴角却勾出笑容，“是的，盖勒特，”阿不思过了一会儿才回过头，他抹掉流出来的眼泪，直视着格林德沃异色的瞳孔，“可是我又想不起来具体是因为哪一件事，你做了太多让我恨你的事了。”

明明是令人气恼的答案，但格林德沃却因此高兴起来，像是得到了一份忠诚的宣言，“别原谅我。”

阿不思的笑容更深了些，“至少现在不会。”

格林德沃看着阿不思的笑容，他没办法控制自己从椅子上站起来，绕过玻璃茶台，捏着他的下巴抬起他的头，在他的嘴唇上印下一个浅尝辄止的吻。

阿不思回应了这个吻，这并不难理解，毕竟，他们明天就要分开了。于是这个吻被加深，被延长，他们一路从客厅吻到卧室，在亲吻的间隙急切的撕扯掉对方的衣服。他们没有开灯，也避免了黑暗，用无杖魔咒点燃了几根蜡烛。

格林德沃把阿不思推倒在柔软的床垫和枕衾间的时候中断了亲吻，他看着阿不思因为喘息而微张的嘴唇，用拇指轻轻的擦过，然后等他重新吻上这片柔软的嘴唇时，他改变了基调。尽管他们依然吻的深重又用力，却不再着急，像是品味一杯佳酿，每一个步骤都是缓慢而细致的。格林德沃的舌尖先是试探性的轻触着阿不思的舌尖，之后才更进一步的缠绕着打圈，扫过舌苔，擦过上颚，最后分开胶着的嘴唇，阻断粘腻的声音。

格林德沃的嘴唇有些不舍的离开阿不思的嘴唇，但他并没有停止。他的嘴唇吻过阿不思深邃的眼窝，挺立的鼻尖，圆润的，带着浅窝的下巴，在脖颈和锁骨上留下几个令人瞩目并且印象深刻的痕迹之后，他继续向下探索着。

艾瑞丽丝已经完全断了奶，男性omega的哺乳期总是要短一些，格林德沃已经没办法像之前几个月一样从那里轻而易举的得到甜香的乳汁。这的确令人惋惜，但曾经的痕迹也并不是全然失去了踪影，阿不思的乳尖依然肿胀而挺立着，格林德沃俯下身，将这乳尖轻咬在齿间，再轻轻的研磨着。阿不思深沉的抽气声毫不意外的传进格林德沃的耳中，他的嘴角勾出笑意，进而又将整个乳尖连带着乳晕一起卷入口中，力度适中的吮吸着，并且得偿所愿的尝到了可口的奶香。

这当然也不会是格林德沃的终点，当他把阿不思的两个乳尖都蹂躏的更加红肿之后，野心勃勃的魔王又继续扩宽着他的领地。格林德沃的嘴唇沿着阿不思小腹，一路留下细碎的亲吻，他甚至伸出舌尖轻轻的舔了舔阿不思挺立的欲望。但格林德沃所能给予的程度也就是这样了，一点即过，如同隔靴搔痒，又像是冲着本就暗潮汹涌的海面投入一颗石块，掀起更多的波澜。这是当然，满腹占有欲的alpha怎么肯让他的omega用前面得到舒缓和高潮呢，如果真是那样，那对alpha来说几乎可以算是侮辱了。

格林德沃的嘴唇最终来到阿不思的大腿内侧，那里的皮肤细嫩而柔软。格林德沃允吻在绵密的肌理上，他的动作是如此的慢条斯理，像是要将每一个细节都印拓在脑中。事实上，格林德沃这一路吻的都很缓慢，他不再是凶残而没有耐心的猎人，着急的要将鲜美的猎物拆吃享用。猎人皈依了神明，成为了最虔诚的信徒，他一点一点把信仰铭记，好让自己在此后漫长的岁月里，能够时时回想，细细回味。

阿不思不再像之前几个月一样压抑自己的声音。他把燥热的空气深沉的吸进肺部，在那里转换成粗重的喘息和略带沙哑的叫喊，经由喉咙，嘴唇和鼻腔，重新把他们释放回空气中。阿不思的声音不轻也不重，却足够的令人魂牵梦萦，又或者换句话说，足够的淫荡而放纵。而这已然十分过火的声音，在格林德沃的阴茎顶入他的身体之后，又被加入了更加勾人的尾调。

单单只有嘴唇的记忆当然不够，格林德沃的手指沿着阿不思腰际和腿部的线条来回的轻抚着，他得记住这肌肤上的每一个纹理。而他的阴茎则缓慢而坚毅的推开阿不思穴内的软肉。阿不思在产后恢复的不错，格林德沃亲自记录了他的变化，尽管还没有完全的复原，但格林德沃已经能够感觉到那些软嫩的肉质开始重新恢复弹性，紧致的包裹着他的性器官，在他的按压和搅弄间变得湿软而敏感，分泌着黏滑的液体。让他变得更粗的器官依然能够顺畅无阻的运动着。

阿不思在浓重而炽烈的情欲中煎熬着，他的小腹痉挛着，他的身体抖动着，他的双手抵在格林德沃的肩膀上，渴求着被给予更多的快感。格林德沃的推进尽管用力，却有点儿过于缓慢了，于是阿不思攀附着格林德沃的肩背，拉近彼此的距离，啃咬着格林德沃的嘴唇，近乎粗暴的和他接吻，无声又急切的催促着。

格林德沃回应着阿不思，他终于肯放下那份虔诚的伪装，重新拿回武器，再次成为急迫的捕猎者。格林德沃捅进了阿不思的生殖腔，那瑟缩的空虚之地在感受到alpha火热的器官之后几乎要欢呼雀跃了。

格林德沃的双手把阿不思的双手十指交握着抵在床垫上，这样的姿势让阿不思的上半身几乎动不了，而他的下半身也同样被牢牢的锁住。格林德沃狂放的冲入阿不思的甬道内，直直的顶到他生殖腔的极限处，然后又毫无保留的全部撤出，拉扯出内壁上略显红肿柔嫩的软肉。

阿不思的叫声和他的身体同样达到了今晚的巅峰，他被干的太过舒爽，身体里每一个麻痒的敏感点都被体贴又粗鲁的照顾和摩擦到。被抚慰的舒适感和被填满的充盈感令他想要尖叫，汹涌而澎湃的快感洪潮已然决堤，不受控制的冲破他的思维和大脑。

当阿不思从高潮中重新找回一些神智，他侧身主动吻上了格林德沃。格林德沃当然不会拒绝阿不思，他回吻着阿不思，却没有更进一步，他在等着阿不思主动。而阿不思的确主动了，他分开双腿跨坐到格林德沃的腰际，握着alpha的性器官，然后一点一点的把它纳入到自己的身体里。当阿不思完全的把格林德沃的阴茎吞下去之后，他毫不掩饰的发出满足的叹息。

这是阿不思两年来第一次主动，当然也是最后一次了。从前他会配合格林德沃，但那不是主动，是迫于无奈的迎合，是带着伤痛的交易。但现在不是了，没有伤害，没有逼迫，也没有选择，是真正的结合，是愉悦的交欢，也是最后的告别。

格林德沃抬手抚上阿不思的脸颊，他细细的摩挲着，感受着他皮肤的触感和他血液的温度。过长的烛芯让火焰变得影绰，摇曳而浅淡的光映在阿不思的脸上和身上，让他看起来有些朦胧又遥不可及。

这是最后一个步骤了。残忍的魔王最终还是心软了，他以为自己无坚不摧，无所不得，可以心狠手辣的埋葬玫瑰，但他没有。他松开了手，在玫瑰最后一片花瓣凋落之前。

“这样也好吧，”格林德沃看着阿不思陷在情欲中的脸庞，他轻笑起来，嘲讽又落寞。他知道自己不是什么不可一世的魔王，他只是一个普通人，和那些他瞧不上眼的普罗大众一样，在伤害过后自怨自艾的感慨着失去，为求而不得之事寻找着慰藉的借口，“至少他会活下去。”

end


End file.
